Jane and Maura
by SaxonyAnhalt
Summary: little story, that came into my mind thanks to two friends for helping me


There she sits, not able to sleep, zapping through the TV channels, trying to free her mind. Her dream last night made her think about her life, her true and hidden feelings. This dream had been so strange and maybe was a sign to be honest to herself and clear things up, Jane thought. She dreamt about being at a carnival with her family. Her mom forced her to get into a fortuneteller's tent. At first Jane refused to get in there, but then she entered because for some reason she wanted to know when she would find her soul mate, her partner for life. Askobar, the teller, wanted Jane to pull 5 out of 30 cards, and after she did, Askobar began to tell her things which scared her but also were true. She said to Jane,  
"The one you are looking for is blonde, works with you and is your soul mate. Deep inside her she is feeling the same."  
Jane was confused, but before she could think about it, she heard a loud bang and all of the sudden she was wide awake. She realised the noise had come from the kitchen, so she got out of bed, took the gun and went slowly downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Whoever is in there, get your fucking hands in the air!" she yelled before she opend the door. But there was nobody, just her dog, Friday, sitting there and having big puppy eyes. Friday tried to get some tasty bits off the table and had broken a glass while she tried.  
"Damn dog", Rizzoli said, relieved that no one was there. Jane started laughing and Friday looked puzzled, Jane just handed the dog some tasty bits and went back to her bedroom. There was nothing on TV so she got back thinking about the dream she had. She knew whom the fortuneteller had been talking about - Maura Isles.  
Jane knew she was in love with Maura. It happend two months ago, but nobody ever realised it and Jane made sure she didn't let it show. But her body spoke differently - every time she and Maura were hugging - every time they slightly touched, goose bumps were all over her. It all started in the bar they went to every now and then after work. Maura had been talking about Chris who just dumped her for some 19-year old chick. Jane felt sorry for Maura - but was secretly smiling. Maura had always been there for her, especially when Hoyt threatened to kill her - she had spent nights at Jane's place to make sure that Jane was safe - once they had been cuddling for hours and kissed, but they had never talked about it. But for Jane it had been a sign - from that time on she knew she wanted to spend her whole life with Maura. After that shit with her boyfriend, Jane simply wanted to be there for Maura as a friend, nothing more, not as someone who wants to have sex with her. They went for a long walk and stopped at Maura's apartment. Maura decided that she wanted to be alone . She's afraid we might kiss again, was all Jane could think.  
"I need to be alone tonight, can I give you a call when I need to talk?"  
"Yes, sure", was Jane's answer and then Maura was out of sight and Jane walked home.  
The other morning, the alarm clock rang at 10 am but Jane didn't hear it, she was still lost in thoughts about the dream she had. She got into her clothes, got into the bathroom and left for work after 10 minutes .  
"I need to get something for lunch", Jane thought, so she went to the store and bought some sandwiches. It was close to 10:30, Jane started running to the BPD, jumped into the elevator, got to the floor she was working at - and crashed into Frost.  
"Oh my god, Jane - you look like you had a wild night!", he said with a big grin.  
"First of all, I didn't have a wild night, and secondly, mind your own business", Jane answered angrily.  
"Okay, okay", Frost said and handed her a cup of coffee. "There isn't much going on this morning, so I thought you could get into paperwork until crime is waking up."  
Jane sat down at her desk, started her computer and entered the password. She checked her mailbox. No messages - except one, sent by Maura.  
"Hey Jane, you should check your mobile, I guess your battery was low again? I couldn't reach you since last morning! I just wanted you to know that the Corax case is closed, the girl has died of an overdose. Another thing: Would you like to have lunch with me? I need to talk to you. And before you forget about it: Charge your battery Rizz!Maura."  
Jane wondered what Maura wanted to talk about. Seconds after she had read the message, Maura entered the office.  
"You haven't charged your battery yet, am I right?" Maura grinned. "So what about lunch later, you got time?"  
"I actually bought some sandwiches and salad earlier, but it should be enough for two", Jane answered.  
"That's fine for me!" Maura agreed, and they set up their lunch date at 12:30. Maura said she just wanted to have a good talk, since they barely had time for it those last few busy weeks.  
"And I need to tell you something important.", she added.  
"Oh come on, Isles, can't you tell me what you want to talk about? Give me one little hint at least?", Jane begged, but Maura just told her to make sure she'd be there on time. Maura was about to leave, when she turned around. "Don't you have work till noon because of last week?" Jane thought about it and remembered that she had traded shifts with Frankie.  
"Do you want me to come upstairs earlier?"  
"Yeah, that's fine, I'm all by myself in the morgue today and there should be enough time to talk." Maura smiled as she left the office.  
"Time for the paperwork", Jane smirked at herself. It took her a while to finish. It was already 11:45 when her phone rang. Jane frowned as she read the caller's ID.  
"Frost, what do you want?"  
"I know you are off at noon, but we need you down here right now. We found something."  
"What did you find?", Jane asked roughly, knowing that her little date with Maura wasn't going to happen now. "As we all know, tomorrow is July 4th, and we have a man named Anthony Bowl - our insider - who says he has informations about a shooter. He says this guy is going to shoot one person with every stroke of the clock in Evan-Moss-Park, you know, the bell tower close to the entry. Just come down to room 120 as soon as you can, okay?"  
"Got it. I just have to make a call. I'll be there in a minute." Jane hung up and dialed Mauras number.  
"Hey Jane, what's the matter?"  
"I have bad news, I can't meet you for lunch." She explained to Maura why and tried to sound not too devastated. She could hear the sad ring in Maura's voice though.  
"Well, I'll be off earlier for my shoe shopping afternoon then.", Maura answered lightly. Jane smiled.  
"That's so typical you. I'll talk to you later then. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Jane got downstairs. The meeting took a while, but they gathered more information about the shooter. His name was Marcus Delmonte, and he made pretty clear that he meant what he said. It was damn late when Jane got home. She took the dog for a walk, and then got to bed and tried to fall asleep, but when she wanted to set the alarm she saw the message from Maura.  
"What about we meet at Hicks tomorrow for lunch? If you don't answer it's a yes. M." Jane smiled and fell asleep.

The whole next morning the crew was outside in Evan-Moss-Park, trying to find the place where Delmonte could be hiding to carry out the shooting. If they would find the bastard before, they could make sure the fireworks and carnival would be a happy time for the visitors. At lunchtime, Jane went to meet Maura.  
"Horrible day. We still have no idea from what point Delmonte is going to shoot. He hasn't shown up yet, and we didn't find any guns or anything. Nothing. We just got this hint that he's really planning this whole thing because we got that e-mail. I'm exhausted. I think I will lie down for a nap, trying to get some sleep. Korsak and Frost are going to call me as soon as they know more."  
After they had lunch and talked for a while, Jane decided to leave. They hugged, not knowing that the other one enjoyed it as much as themselves. Jane got home, fed the dog and went straight to her bed to fall into a dreamless sleep. Maura started thinking when she realized her feelings for Jane, she always had feelings for Jane, more than friendshipfeelings. When Jane got nearly killed by Hoyt she knew she was in love, but didn't wanted to tell anyone or let anyone know, she kept it for herself, though it was killing her being close to Jane and not being able to kiss her or hold her whenever she wanted to.

It was in the late afternoon when Frost called Jane.  
"He's here. He shot before we had figured out his position. One of the officers got hit by a bullet. It's bad. Come as fast as you can. And, we're not at the bell tower anymore, he moved, we're in Tucking Street."  
Jane rushed out of bed, jumped down the stairs and started her car. After a short drive she arrived in Tucking Street and already heard the shots when she got out of her car.  
"Jane, over here!", Korsak yelled.  
Delmonte made two more random shots, Jane could hear screaming. According to Korsak, he claimed that if he was going to make it, he wanted to kill as many people as possible. This guy was crazy, he needs to be locked away - or killed, that's what crossed Jane's mind.  
"What's his motive - if he actually has one?", Jane yelled across the street.  
Frost answered, "He got fired last week. He had stolen money from his boss. And when he got home, his house was empty, his wife and kids had moved out. I guess that's what's made him crack. But of course it doesn't explain why he's doing this."  
"Can I possibly talk to him?", Jane wanted to know. Korsak told her that - got hold of the radio transceiver from the officer he had shot earlier, and that he had told them about his job and wife that way. Jane took a radio and started talking.  
"Delmonte, this is Detective Rizzoli. What the fuck are thinking, shooting and trying to kill as many people as possible just because your wife left you?"  
"It's not just because that bitch left me, my life isn't worth anything anymore!" He continued shooting - "I have no job, no money, no family, I lost everything in one fucking day - so what's the use? Why should I continue to live this hell and have everyone else living a happy life, except me!"  
"Don't you think it was your own fault that you lost all this? You should get yourself together and get some help..."  
"I am trying to help myself and now shut up!", he yelled into the radio. While Jane was talking to Marcus, the other detectives officers were able to clear the street, got the people out of the way. Korsak tried to figure out how many weapons and guns he could possibly have. They got a call from an officer, saying that Delmonte had robbed a gunshop and could have likely up to eleven guns.  
"Shit. We have to get him - dead or alive. Frost, do you remember the entrance from the other street? You know, that place where the kids had done their drug deals, isn't that a way into this building as well?", Jane wanted to know.  
Frost nodded and Jane said, "Well, then let's go there and try to get in. I hope you are ready for some action", she grinned slightly.  
"I'm cool. It's going to be risky, but we are going to make it", Korsak said.  
"We have more than 30 officers watching Marcus, and everyone's trying to keep him focused on them." Meanwhile, Maura was doing some of her own paperwork for the morgue, when she suddenly got a weird feeling about Jane, as if she was going to be in danger. Maura couldn't focus on the papers anymore, went down to the main office, and tried to reach Jane with her radio transmitter.  
"Jane? It's me, Maura, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright, but I can't talk to you right now. Is there something important to tell me? Otherwise I'm afraid it will have to wait."  
"It's just ... I had a weird feeling about you being in trouble, I hope you are not doing anything dangerous?" Maura waited for almost a minute before Jane answered her.  
"What were you saying? Oh damn, he saw us. I have to - ", was all Maura could hear, Jane and Frost screamed and Maura could hear several gun shots. Her heart was beating like a hammer and Maura wasn't able to move. She was frozen and dropped the transmitter on the floor. I have to go to her was all Maura could think. She got up, ran out of the building and drove to the crime scene. She had troubles getting closer to Korsak, and when she reached him, he told her that Marcus was shot by Frost - and Jane had been hit by a bullet.

Jane was still on the floor when she woke up, a doctor was bowing over her.  
"What... what happened?" "Delmonte tried to kill you and Frost. Frost got a chance to shoot him, but before he could, - a bullet hit your arm. You're gonna be okay though, it's not serious. Let's get you to the hospital for a check up."  
Frost, who was still in shock, offered to come with Jane. Maura arrived when the ambulance was leaving, not knowing where Jane was. She couldn't reach Jane's nor Frost's cell phones, and she didn't have Korsak's number. She wasn't able to find Korsak again, so she got back to the police department with the hopes of find out more there. After waiting for an hour for any news, Korsak came in and told Maura to come along with him. He told her he'd bring her to Jane.  
It was starting to get dark and lots of people were on their way to the park. Maura was confused. Why did Korsak take her here? She refused to get out of the car.  
"I have a surprise for you."  
"What? I can't go there now, not knowing what has happened to Jane, why don't you tell me anything?", Maura said angrily, her voice shaking.  
"Jane is fine", Korsak finally confessed, "and now, come on!"  
It was close to midnight when they both arrived at the little hill in the center of the park. Everybody was there - except Jane. It doesn't feel right, Maura thought.  
"Don't worry, Jane will be here in a few minutes.", Frost said. Maura was relieved. When the fireworks started, she turned around, and all she could see was Jane, wearing a little bandage on her arm, and still in her dirty clothes.  
"Jane", Maura yelled, walking torwards her with tears in her eyes. "You are alive, I was so worried about you, and nobody would tell me what was going on, and I was so afraid of losing you." Tears ran down both their faces and Jane took Maura into her arms, holding her really close.  
"I'm sorry I put you through all of this." Now or never, Maura thought. She started to talk.  
"I think I've fallen in love with..."  
"Shhhhh", Jane put two her fingers on Mauras lips, "You don't have to say anything."  
They got closer and kissed under a thousand lights of the fireworks, not realizing how the others were staring. They held each other the whole night, enjoying the fireworks and their time together. When they arrived at Jane's place, she said to Maura, "I don't want to spend a single night without you anymore. I had those feelings for you quite some time, and last night's dream made me finally realize it. I think you're my soul mate."  
"Wait, don't tell me you dreamt about a fortuneteller, too? I had a dream about this woman telling me about my soul mate. And some other things."  
Both women laughed and started kissing each other again.

(i don't own the characters: jane rizzoli, maura isles, vince korsak and barry frost)


End file.
